A Friend's Will
by animegamer89
Summary: Just a little one-shot that I felt had to be written. Kallen and Lelouch visit Shirley's grave.


**Hello everyone! This story came from an idea that I had on Friday, and it is a story I believe needed to be written. I was sad when Shirley died, so I would like to think of this as my tribute to Shirley. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. It is the property of its creators and respective owners.**

**xXxXx**

**A Friend's Will**

Victory was theirs. Thanks to his strategies, and the determination of their spirits, Lelouch and the Black Knights beat back Schneizer and the Knights of Rounds from Japan. After the battle, Lelouch secured Nunnally's safety as well as Rival's and Milly's, and rescued Kallen.

The promise he made to the Japanese was kept, and made their nation free from Brittanian rule. As Zero, Lelouch made Kaguya the Empress of the United States of Japan. Later on, Nunnally asked him if he was Lelouch under the mask. He took off the mask, and asked how long she had known. She said that she had known since the attack on the plane. After catching up with everyone, he ordered Jeremiah and Sayoko to protect what was left of his old life at Ashford.

Despite all the success, Lelouch felt that there was one more thing left for him to do. He wore black dress pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and put on his colored contact lens on. As he prepared to leave, he heard Nunnally.

"Lelouch?" asked Nunnally.

Lelouch perked up, and turned to his sister.

"Nunnally," he began as he knelt down smiling, "Good morning."

"Good morning Lelouch," said Nunnally, "Where are you going?"

Lelouch was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I'm going to Shirley's grave," said Lelouch.

"Oh, I see," said Nunnally, "Can I come as well?"

"No Nunnally, you can't," said Lelouch, "It's going to rain later, and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But Lelouch…"

"No Nunnally," said Lelouch, "I'll take you when it's sunnier."

Nunnally decided not to press the matter.

"I understand" said Nunnally, "But will you say a prayer for me?"

"Yes, I will," said Lelouch, "I'll see you later Nunnally."

"Bye," said Nunnally.

Lelouch left the room, and walked through the halls of the clubhouse where he and Nunnally had been living in since the end of the war. When he exited the building, he stopped for a moment.

"Sayoko, Jeremiah," he began, "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

"Yes, your majesty" "Hai, Lelouch-sama," said Jeremiah and Sayoko from the shadows.

He continued on his way knowing that Milly, Rival, and Nunnally were safe. He could think of no one that could get past the two. Sayoko knew Nunnally, Rival, and Milly, and would always protect them. Jeremiah had a geass canceller which could negate Rolo's Geass should he try to kill another of Lelouch's loved ones.

Lelouch walked through the settlement streets. It was filled with rubble and debris from the battle to reclaim it. He noticed the Akatsuki's were clearing out as much as it could, as well as field hospitals established by the Black Knights treating both Brittanian and Japanese casualties.

'Looks like it's all coming together,' he thought to himself.

He knew the peace would be temporary, but he was glad. The world that he was building for Nunnally was slowly beginning to become a reality. He suddenly saw a flower shop he knew that was still relatively intact. He remembered the shop because that was where the Student council go tit's flowers for their events. When he entered, he saw a Japanese woman running the shop, and she welcomed him.

"Mr. Lamperouge!" she stated jubilantly, "Thank the gods you are alright! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you here for flowers for your sister?"

"No Ms. Shima, I need flowers for a grave," answered Lelouch.

The vendor just stared in shock.

"A grave?" she asked, "I'm so sorry, who passed away?"

"Shirley, she was murdered," said Lelouch.

"Oh…not Ms. Fennette," said the woman, "She was such a kind, sweet girl. She bought a lot from my shop. It was mostly roses, for you I'm guessing."

"I see," said Lelouch, "Do you have any roses in that case?"

"I have white roses, will that do?" asked the vendor.

"Yes…pure flowers for a pure woman," said Lelouch.

The vendor got a bunch of roses, and gave them to Lelouch in a bouquet.

"Thank you Ms. Shima," said Lelouch, "How much?"

"No Lelouch," said Ms. Shima, "It's alright if it's for Shirley. This is on the house."

"Thank you Ms. Shima," said Lelouch.

He bowed, and he left the shop. As he waved goodbye through the window, he bumped into someone, and they both fell.

"I'm sorry," apologized Lelouch before looking to see who he bumped into. When he did, he saw that it was Kallen, "Kallen?"

"Huh? Lelouch?" said Kallen as she saw him.

Lelouch looked at Kallen. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a modest black dress with long sleeves. She was apparently heading in the same direction that he was, and there was a small bouquet of flowers next to her.

"So, where were you going?" he asked.

"…Shirley's grave," answered Kallen.

"You were heading there as well?" asked Lelouch.

She looked at him sadly, and answered, "Yes."

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Lelouch.

She was quiet for a moment, but nodded yes.

Lelouch got his flowers, pulled up Kallen, and the two walked to the graveyard. Because the trains had been damaged during the battle, they had to walk, but that suited Kallen. She had needed to talk to talk to Lelouch for a while, but because his schedule revolved around Nunnally, their Ashford friends, an amnesic C.C., politics, and the Black Knights, he was too busy to talk to. After ten minutes of walking in silence, Kallen spoke up.

"Lelouch…" she began.

"Yes Kallen?" he answered quietly.

"I…how do I say this?" she muttered to herself.

"Just say whatever is on your mind" he answered for her.

"Well…ok," said Kallen before taking a deep breath, "Lelouch…did you…did you kill Shirley?"

Lelouch stopped in his tracks, shocked by Kallen's sudden and unexpected question.

"Lelouch?" asked Kallen, but he remained silent.

"Why are you asking me this?" he said finally.

"Suzaku said…that she committed suicide, but she would never do that," said Kallen, "He also said that there was only one person who could have made her do it."

"It wasn't me," said Lelouch.

"But, I went to the Coroner's office and saw the autopsy report," continued Kallen, "The only prints on the gun were Shirley's."

"I said it wasn't me," said Lelouch more firmly.

"Then who Lelouch, who did have the means to kill Shirley against her will?!" she continued with tears beginning to well up, "I want to believe you, and Suzaku's lying, but…"

"I said it wasn't me!" snapped Lelouch.

Kallen's eyes widened, and the outburst caused her to step back.

"Kallen," he continued in an angry voice, "I lost my mother when I was a child, and I almost lost Nunnally and everything else that mattered to me when the emperor used his grass on me, making me forget everything! How can you even suggest that I would do such a thing?!"

"Lelouch...I…" she was at a loss for words. His anger had taken her aback.

Lelouch's features softened as he saw Kallen's expression, and he looked at her sadly. Kallen turned away out of guilt.

"Kallen," he began more softly, "Look at me. Look into my eyes."

She slowly did and saw the pain in my eyes.

"After being close to losing everything, do you honestly believe that I would throw away what little I have left in this world?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen could only stare at Lelouch, but she could see the truth in his eyes.

"No…you wouldn't…" said Kallen sadly, "Lelouch…I…I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just... it isn't fair. Why Shirley? Why?" tears were beginning to flow, "She never did anything wrong, so why did she have to die?"

Lelouch looked at her cry, and clenching her fists.

"I don't know," he answered, "The fates just enjoy screwing with me, and my loved ones I guess."

"Lelouch…" she began, but she noticed red on his hands, "Lelouch, your hand!"

Lelouch saw his hand. He had been gripping the roses tightly form his fit that the thorns pierced the skin of his palms, and some of the blood slid down to the rose petals. His hand was bleeding, but it wasn't too serious.

"Heh, look at that, I got so mad, I didn't even notice I was bleeding," said Lelouch.

"I'm sorry," said Kallen, "I shouldn't have asked you that question."

"No Kallen," said Lelouch, "I'm glad you did. You wanted the truth, and if anyone deserved it, you did."

"I guess so…" said Kallen.

After a moment, Lelouch looked up at the sky.

"Come on," said Lelouch, "We better hurry before it rains."

Kallen saw the grey clouds gathering.

"Yeah, we should," said Kallen.

**xXxXx**

After walking for thirty minutes, they arrived at the graveyard. The asked where they could find Shirley's grave and they went there as soon as they knew where to look.

_Shirley Fennette_

_2000-2018_

_She was a loving daughter_

_and a devoted friend_

When they read the tombstone, they set their flowers down, and began to pray. Kallen whispered a Japanese prayer, and Lelouch said two prayers: one from him, another from Nunnally. When they were done, they spent a few more moments in silence until Lelouch spoke up.

"I was with her at the end," he said.

"That must have made her happy," said Kallen, "To see the one she loved most at the very end."

"She said…that in a world of lies, she wanted to be the one thing in my life that was true," said Lelouch.

Kallen looked at him and smiled.

"That would have been nice," said Kallen, "To have her by your side."

Lelouch smiled as well and kneeled down. He stroked the tombstone, and began to cry.

"Yes, it would have been nice."

His tears fell onto the rose petals, and the blood that was on it began to wash away, making them pure white again. Kallen watched as her leader and friend cried. She knelt down, and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him tense for a moment, but he began to relax after a moment.

"Lelouch," she spoke softly.

Lelouch turned to her.

"I know…I know I can't be Shirley, but if you'll permit me, I would like to succeed Shirley's will."

"What…?" asked Lelouch.

"I will be true to you," explained Kallen, "I will protect you, Nunnally, out friends, everything, and anyone that is important to you. All I ask is that you will be true to me as well."

"Kallen…" began Lelouch. He saw and heard the conviction of those words, and it comforted him, "…thank you Kallen."

The wind began to pick up, and they both got up.

"We should head back," thought Lelouch, "Nunnally will be worried."

"Yeah, you're right," said Kallen, "Besides, we need to get that hand patched up.

Lelouch wiped his tears, and as he went back, Kallen walked by his side.

'Shirley, I will succeed you're will. I will be true to him, and protect him no matter what,' thought Kallen, 'I promise.'

"_Thank you, Kallen."_

**The End**

**So that's my story, I hope you all liked it. I think I got the dates on the tombstone correct. And if any of you are wondering, the very last quote in italics is said by Shirley.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
